Just so you know
by ohstar
Summary: Why does this always happen to me? A girl thinks over how to tell one of her best friends she's desperatley in love with him after they've been seperated and after they've already broken up. Oneshot, you choose pairing.


**Just so you know**

****

A/N: kay, so I thought of this randomly. It's kind of based on a true story... But not really.. And you get to choose the pairing:) Let me know what couple you thought of, I'd like to see the different views:D... Kay, so here it goes...

Girl's POV

Right now, I can't believe myself. At _all_! I mean, just when everything in my life was going perfect just like it was supposed to, he comes along and makes me fall in love with him all over again. I mean, does he get some kind of memo once I'm really happy in my life to remind him to come and screw everything up for me? Is he even doing this on purpose? I don't get him, I really don't.

'Sure, whatever,' you might think, thinking about what a whiner I am. But why does this always have to happen to me? We've tried going out before, but we couldn't handle the long-distance relashonship, so we broke up. (A/N: hint,hint!). But he's always there for me, even when we decided to stay friends, and only friends. That's the word that hits me in the gut and hurt most... _friend_. What did I ever do to deserve this? _What?_

He's always acted as nothing's changed as we walk with our friends together. Isn't it obvious that I can't breath when he smiles? Or... that laugh... it's slowly killing me, I tell you. Slowly, and painfully. In a way, it's worse than any kind of torture. Even from those scary movies. Oh, god! Why do I have to keep remembering him? He's taking over my life! No one knows it, and that's the way I want it to stay. If he knew I wanted to be more than friends... it would be way awkward. I mean, yes, of _course_ he's always so nice, and so funny, and cute, and talented... And amazin- There I go again! Can't stop thinking about him, can you?!

It's just... he'd probably try and make things non-awkward, but it still would be. I know it. It's not as bad, no one else knowing it, just me, thinking about how he'll never feel the same way. _Just friends_, (hint hint!!) he'd always say. 'Just friends, that's all we are'. And then after my big messy breakup with a guy I don't even want to name cause he's such a jerk, he was there for me.

He said 'You can tell me anything... You're my best friend, you know that! You can tell me anything, and I won't tell a soul'. How was I supposed to tell him the only reason for our breakup was him? What am I supposed to say 'oh, well I'm secretly in love with you, and would always think about you when I was with him.' Don't think so!

I mean... sure, I know that I keep rambling on, but it's how I feel. Everyone knows somethings up, cause I'm going through this funk where I have these days where I'm not myself... at all. I'll just lay on my bed all day, listening to the song that described us so perfectly. I'd just sit there, bawling my eyes out. And it can last all day. I won't even eat anything. I'll just sit there. Waiting, wishing, wondering what life would be like if we were together. What life would be like if he never even existed...

There's guys who have asked me out many times, but I always have to turn them down. It hurts, really it does. To know that _he'll _never be one of those guys. He's the reason I have to make up an excuse every time they ask me the same question. If he just knew for one second how I feel about him, and what I'd do for him, it might help... But I'll never have the guts to tell him.

How are you supposed to tell one of your best friends (and someone who you hardly see) that you're desperatley in love with them, and need them with all your heart? You can't, I tell you, you can't. Well, at least I can't. And I'm positive about that. I haven't had contact with anyone all day... I think I'll go on MSN... who cares if it's almost midnight?

**SmiliGrl is Girl**

_Rockabilly is boy_

**SmiliGrl has signed on.**

I saw that he was online.. wait! what? He shouldn't be up! I'll ask him what's up.

_Rockabilly: hi:):) _

**SmiliGrl: hey:) wht's up?? shouldnt u b in bed rite now..?**

_Rockabilly: well...ya...but i need 2 talk 2 u about a rumor goin around.._

**SmiliGrl: kay... tell me, then**

_Rockabilly: this isn't easy but.._

**SmiliGrl: jst TELL me! itll be ovr quicker! **

How could I tell him to hurry up when I'll never be able to tell him the biggest secret ever? God, I was such a hypocrite!

_Rockabilly: People are saying that... i love you.. as more than a friend_

Oh god. My mouth dropped as I read that. _Him_ loving...me?! I'm nobody! Why would any guy love... _me?!_

**SmiliGrl: is it...tru? u can tell me**

I hoped it was! Oh, god! Please, please, _please_ let it be true! I was grinning my face off before he replied...

_Rockabilly: no.. its a rumor. i jst wanted 2 let u kno. :) sorry, i gtg. nite :) _

I felt my eyes tearing up, and I didn't try to make them stop falling. They poured down my face as I sobbed in misery. Hearing it straight from him that he didn't love me in... _that_ way hurt even more than me just thinking it.

**SmiliGrl: kay.. night, ttyl**

_Rockabilly has signed off._

**Smili Grl: p.s: i love you.**

Too little, too late, I know. God, I loved him so much. I knew at that moment that I loved him enough to wait. Even if he'd never be ready, even if I saw him grow up and be married, I'll still love him.

Guy's POV

Right after the conversation.

I am _such_ a wimp! Why couldn't I tell her? I'll tell you-cause I'm a no good, stupid, tired, ugly scumbag that she would never love. I mean, I couldn't even _type ily, i luv u_, or any other form of it! It's 3 simple letters... ily! Why does it seem so hard, then?

I walked over to the small bathroom (hinthint!) and walked in. I turned on the tap, and filled the sink up with water. I grabbed my cell phone and texted her a message saying 'I love you, I lied.' and I put my cell phone in the sink, destroying it. I knew she'd read it but... I had to tell her. In some way, shape or form, I'll have to prove to her how freaking (pardon my french, lordy) much I love her. More than anything... I'd give up anything for her. Before the light on my cellphone went out under the water, I could see that I had recieved a message for her, and I quickly read it.

_'I love you too, just so you know.'_

At that moment, when I saw standing in a tiny bathroom in a cramped space, my life was complete.

A/N: kay... So I kinda liked that, I'm still not entirely sure what I think of it. Remember, let me know what couple you think it was, and I'll message you with the couple it was supposed to be... (There were a lot of hints that I couldn't help but put in!) lol.. Oh, and by the way, I'm taking requests for oneshot songfics! Message me if you'd like me to write you one! You can pick couple (can't be Loliver, Jiley, Liley). And you can also pick song:)

And here's an OMG moment that I have to share with you... I have tickets to all the Miley Cyrus/Jonas Bros concerts on their tour! Including their Canada dates! Completley OMG! lol:P And I also have backstage passes... to all of them:D I'm so physched, I've already met 'em a few times, and they're completley awesome. And I won't miss school, cause I'm homeschooled! lol:P:)

Well, please review!

Ilyas!

Luv yas!

xxxxxxxx,

[SMiley

AKA

Hannsies

AKA

Hannah

AKA

Miley

Post script: No, I ain't Miley Cyrus! My bffls call me Hannah cause it's one of my middle names, and cause I watch Hannah Montana:P.


End file.
